


Different

by Cluster (LillithEvans)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, They deserved better, they still deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithEvans/pseuds/Cluster
Summary: Throughout his life, a lot of people have had the pleasure of laughing at Wolfgang Bogdanow.But when Kala laughs at him - it’s a little different.





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Season 1. Sometime after the infamous Cluster Karaoke session and before Kala's wedding (Part 1 I think)
> 
> eitherways - it's been a while since I marathoned Sense8 but this came rushing out of me and I wanted to contribute to this lovely ship that's still very dear to my heart
> 
> (I literally complain to my family every day at least once about Sense8 being cancelled - and I think that's pretty much what my life is going to be like from now so - uh - yeah - sucks)

Throughout his life, a lot of people have had the pleasure of laughing at Wolfgang Bogdanow.

More often than not, he has not appreciated such an action.

Often people have tried to disguise it as a misguided joke.

To which he answers that if they’re the only ones laughing then perhaps their sense of humor needs some small measure of re-evaluation because without it he’ll punch their faces off.

But when Kala laughs at him - it’s a little different.

It doesn’t happen often – most of the time when their senses over ride their spatial limitations – she’s too busy being thrown into a frenzy of many _many_ other expressions to even think of using that god gifted voice of hers to sing snickers into his mind.

But the fact remains that sometimes Kala laughs – right at him – and all of these times he’s been okay with it.

Because it’s different.

When Kala laughs, he can feel the wash of genuine amusement he’s the cause of and it makes him involuntarily happy that even if the reason behind her laugh is that he’s a joke of a human being with only shreds of humanity clinging to his motivations – well then – at least he’s able appreciate it alongside her.

“Happy to see you did some laundry…” Oh, someone’s been brushing up on Conversation Starters 101.

Well – he can’t let her have all of the fun. “Heard your father likes a well-dressed man.” Kala’s face sours at the implication of his words and too quickly his tongue swells in his mouth as he stumbles to correct the situation before it veers too off path. He isn’t beside her today to argue. “It’s hot in your house today.”

“It’s hot in my house every day.” Her hair’s curlier than usual, the setting sun outside of the window casts a halo over her all too shapely outline and he’s forced to swallow back knots that replace themselves too quickly in his throat. He’s seen beautiful women before, many of them, in many a position – but Kala’s the only one who makes him feel like he’s gone blind. And she knows it too. “What made you visit?”

_You did._

_You always do._

“The door was open.” He waves a hand like there’s a door right between them now that’s wide open – but it’s not ‘wide’ open. Kala just leaves him the smallest little entryway – like she’s forgotten to shut her mind off to him – like he’s an afterthought instead of everything she thinks of but he’s smarter than that. He knows that narrow gap is only ever present so that the all too devious thoughts he has of her can cascade through their connected wires and into her like they were her thoughts in the first place.

Or it’s the other way around. Maybe she’s the one putting the thoughts in his head.

With the others it’s a little easier to separate himself- but with Kala he’s never quite sure if what he’s feeling is what she’s feeling or if what she’s feeling is what he’s feeling or if –

Oh, who the hell cares? Maybe it doesn’t matter because at the end it’s the feeling itself that matters and not who manifested it into existence.

The first emotion was easy and recognizable – she’s not the first woman to have nurtured his curiosity.

It wasn’t necessarily that Kala stood out in Germany because lord knew Berlin was doing a bang up job of becoming the new capital city of immigration in the European Union but-

Even with everyone he’s had the opportunity to meet, she’d stood out nevertheless.

Indian restaurant.

Indian girl.

Indian clothes.

A picturesque scene that should have faded into the periphery of his vision but there she was, splendor and gold and glittering –

And there he was –

Lost.

She smirks up at him now, all too aware of his mind racing off in directions they’ve never truly conversed on. “How’d you get my mind to open up?”

“I just have to think of you.”

There’s a flash and they’ve materialized in his world now, orange cotton sheets turning into grey silk ones. “I’m supposed to meet the man I’m going to marry in a few minutes-”

“A few minutes is a few minutes.” She’s travelled half the world over in a breath of a second. She can spare him a moment of her time. “I know. I know.” With his blue eyes turned down, her brown ones soften and he lets out a breath. “You like to marry men you don’t want to sleep with –“

She’s a little more irritated now. “It’s all very well and nice that you can just say whatever it is your heart so desires to say with absolutely no consideration for  –“ Her tirade of disagreement stops with one look at his raised eyebrows.

It’s been a bit hard to figure out what’s happening between them but he’d started to piece most of it together when he saw her standing beside him as he sang his heart out for a collection of pretty drunk women brought together by a not quite as pretty Felix.

Elated as he was with himself for being a little more than his mediocre father, it was the echo of her voice resounding in his mind that made him sing from somewhere deep within him.

And then he turned to see her, materialized before him like a vision meant to blind the sun.

Hair tossed over smooth shoulders.

Body wrapped in satin.

Smile that so dearly begged to be teased with a lick of his mouth against hers.

Warmth just emanated from Kala – and he’d been cold for so long – that being attracted to Kala’s warmth was nothing more than an inevitability.

As they sang for each other in private, in public, and every god damn dimension - he knew she was real.

His life didn’t have much room for happiness. His life was built on a foundation of sins furthered by crimes of passion.

But watching Kala sing into his heart like she was giving it life he knew there’d always be room for her.

What she showed him in the flashes of her beautiful, muggy city and whatever was going on here – between them – it was bigger than them and deeper than the mere exchange of words and actions and thoughts he has with the others –

Kala was built into him to live as a part of him.

And he was built into her to live the same way. How could he let something so beautiful walk him out of her life?

“What would you have me do?”

“Well – you’re wearing clothes so for now I can’t ask you to do much more – something tells me you’d want food first –” She covers her eyes, in obvious torment. He doesn’t blame her. That’s probably his own projection pushing onto her. With her eyes closed, he lets his quickly roam her – she’s in those shorts again, the ones that crawl up her legs and tempt him to do just the same –

“Stop looking.” She bites as she takes a seat by him a little too flushed and a little too teased by every thought slipping into her mind.

Maybe the thoughts do start with Kala and end with him.

“Sure.” If she’s sitting beside him, pressed against him on her small bed, then he has no need to look since his knees can nudge into hers. “You don’t wear that around him, do you?”

“Usually in the presence of polite company, I’m dressed a shade more appropriately.”

Oh, really? Well, he’s been nothing but polite, the veritable picture of gentlemanly!

It isn’t his fault that Kala only calls out to him when he’s at his most vulnerable.

“What am I then?” He feigns offense and an instant smile follows on his fate’s face.

“Downright rude.”

A giggle erupts from her throat, covered with long fingers and painted white nails that would look ever so wonderful raking paths of red on him.“Colour me pleased.”

She ducks her hands to the back of her neck, heat spreading from her head to her toes as he breathes a sigh of frustration out, lying back flat against her bed.

Just looking at her feels like a punishment.

Perhaps this is god’s divine justice. If he exists. “Heathen.”

“Miracle.” He slips as he sees her eyes widen right at his. “That’s what you called us right?” She doesn’t say anything but her eyes shift downwards to their hands inches from reaching for each other. “I may not believe in your gods and goddesses but I believe in you.” She groans and he tilts his head to the right. Is it so bad that he worships her instead? Every facet of her is meant to be worshipped from her all too snappy remarks to the intelligence that twinkles happily away in the safety of her eyes to that burgeoning flame that’s ever present in her heart -  “If it’ll make you feel better about this conversation I can get naked and demonize you again – “

“Please –“ She snorts. “Refrain from being so helpful.” 

He laughs and she laughs back.

It’s nice to hear something so – unladylike – from her.

Kala may be frantic, frenzied and fantastic but she’s nothing if not finessed in every single way. It’s what fucks him over because it’s her propriety and grace that makes her more of a dream than a reality. He’s not used to wooing women like her – and even if he has reassurance on how she feels because it’s practically tattooed into his fantasies – Kala is surprisingly good at denying herself.

So when she lets the leash on her neck loosen, she feels closer to him still like they’re up against the door inches from being fused together even if there’s a million miles assuring him that maybe he really is bat shit crazy. “What do you get out of sacrificing yourself to this man?”

Her eyes widen to the size of a doe’s as she looks at him with a gaze that returns his words with more questions. “What do you get out of the mistakes you’ve made?”

The cold from his bones sinks in deeper past the surface warmth of Mumbai around him. Felix’s grinning face passes past his eyes, his father’s laughing one too, his cousin’s irritating one, the diamonds – all of it. “Security at the risk of destruction.”

“Mozart may have composed the music but you, my friend, are the true composer of words.” He hits her shoulders with his.

“I just want you to know – it’s not the only option. I don’t understand it.”

Although he does, in a strange way, understand Kala’s mind.

He knows she doesn’t quite know what to do.

She sees Rajan like he’s something of a flat escalator – a path to climb onto that’s been prepared to perfection to get her to where she needs to be.

“What’s my other option then?”

“Elevators.”

Kala’s laughing again.

 An elevator is a way to the top but it provides flexibility – it moves up and down and it stops for a moment so reality doesn’t have to exist.

But at the end of the day – Kala is Kala and Kala will do what she wants.

So if all Kala wants is to laugh with him – to let them have this connection rest forever at whatever this is despite knowing everything they **_feel_** innately for each other.

Then he’ll let her have it.

Because every time Kala laughs.

He laughs back.

And it’s a little different.

**Author's Note:**

> I just like it when Wolfie's soft a f for Kala okay? 
> 
> Also uh - technically this is from Wolfie's point of view BUT Kala's thoughts are supposed to basically influence his and writing with this lens in mind was surprisingly fun (it's like doing 3rd person POV in 1st person POV and GOD - that was entertaining)


End file.
